


fake happy [PODFIC]

by read by Khashana (Khashana), SummerFrost



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ableism, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bipolar Disorder, Blood and Injury, Body Image, Body Worship, Borderline Personality Disorder, Codependency, Coming Out, Daddy Kink, Depression, Drug Use, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Internalized Biphobia, Jeff “Swear I’d Burn This City Down” Troy, Kent “Smile with my Teeth” Parson, Kink Negotiation, Kink Shaming, Light Dom/sub, Mania, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder – PTSD, Racism, Service Submission, Sexual Dysfunction, Shame, Shani “Drop Our Anchors in a Storm” Grady, Sharing a Bed, Suicide Attempt, Tattoos, Under-negotiated Kink(Brief), a nonzero amount of hat allegory, and featuring:, it’s not gay if you’re a deeply closeted bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/read%20by%20Khashana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFrost/pseuds/SummerFrost
Summary: It's probably a little weird, how much Jeff looks at Parse—but he's got bigger things to worry about.





	fake happy [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fake happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915828) by [SummerFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFrost/pseuds/SummerFrost). 



Hi, y'all!

This fic is the longest thing I've ever read that isn't already broken into chapters. The kind SummerFrost not only gave permission for me to pod it, but also to cut it up so the files would be more manageable. The longer the file, the harder it is to use the software that edits it.

Anyway I love this fic so I don't wanna wait until I'm done recording the whole thing to post it. Trick is, when I add new chapters you won't get an AO3 notification, because I'll technically be editing an existing chapter, so if you want to subscribe, you'll want to do it on the actual site. Just scroll to the bottom of any post. Don't worry, I don't post often, and you don't have to make any kind of account.

**TRIGGER WARNING:** I want to re-emphasize that this fic contains the explicit aftermath of a suicide attempt, including blood and injury.This occurs in Chapter 7.

Skipping the suicide attempt scene: To skip the explicit depiction of a suicide attempt, there are two options. If you would like to skip the panic surrounding the situation, including the reading of a suicide note, pause at “Jeff doesn’t check his phone until he’s signed the bill.” (Chapter 7, 25:12) If you would only like to skip the blood and injury, stop reading at “Jeff parks two blocks away and leaves the phone and runs.” (28:54)

You can resume listening at 31:00, two scenes later.

Hover here for a brief summary of the skipped scene. 

[Listen on my site](https://khashanakalashtar.wordpress.com/portfolio/fake-happy/)


End file.
